Of Witches and Wolves
by Mycha
Summary: The factory has fallen. Amon and Robin have escaped. Now what? Takes place within hours of the end of episode 26.


Of Witches and Wolves

Summary: The factory has fallen. Amon and Robin have escaped. Now what? Takes place within hours of the end of episode 26. WAFF, Amon/Robin - kind of.

* * *

He watched her as she quietly looked out the dingy window, half hidden from the world by the worn and tattered beige curtain hanging there. Silently, Amon leaned against the wall, allowing himself to study his partner. She still didn't realize that he was out of the shower, so for once he could take his time. A part of his mind rebelled at the thought of watching her like this. Robin was a good ten years younger than he – barely more than a child really. He knew this, but he quieted the nagging thought with the silent acknowledgment that soon she would be 16, legal by Japanese standards. 

The stoic man also knew that the hunt would start soon, if it hadn't already. They had barely gotten out of the factory alive. Amon knew that as soon as Solomon realized that they weren't there, the wolves would be released and the hunt would start. If he and Robin had been anyone else in the organization, they likely would have been presumed dead. Unfortunately, they were both the type of people that Solomon would refuse to potentially let walk away. They would want proof that the partners were actually dead and would likely dig up the entire structure to find that proof. Someone had decided that Robin was too dangerous to allow to live. If they knew anything of Touto's plans, that would only increase their desire to see her dead. He, on the other hand, was simply far too knowledgeable about the inner workings of the organization. If they had any idea... well, that was better to not think of.

He shook his black mane slightly. It was an old paranoia of his. He had never given Solomon a reason to doubt him – not until he failed to obey orders regarding Robin's hunt, anyway. Ever since his own powers had emerged, though, Amon had been extra cautious not to allow anyone to be suspicious of him. Rarely did he use his powers in any noticeable manner, but every now and again he would worry. The first time Robin had asked him what his ability was, he had been positive that somehow she had found him out. He still occasionally regretted how harsh he had been to her when she asked, but self preservation always won the argument and the regret never lasted long.

Robin shifted slightly, bringing him out of his sombre thoughts briefly and back to the young fire witch. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized that she was absentmindedly tugging at the clothes she was wearing. They had pooled their money before she had taken her shower so he could go and buy them some clean clothes. Ever the practical one, Amon had insisted that he go alone. Between the grey dust from the Factory's collapse and the mud from the creek they had waded through, new clothes had definitely been in order. He could hide in plain sight almost at will. Robin, on the other hand, usually stuck out with those strange pigtails of hers. Between that and her quiet, self-assuredness, she unwittingly stamped herself in everyone's memory – something they couldn't afford right now.

Amon shifted slightly as the strawberry blond tugged at her pants again. From where he stood, the clothes fit well enough, though maybe a bit large for her tiny frame. Robin just wasn't used to wearing jeans. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to seeing her wear them, either. Much to his chagrin, the older man realized that he had been studying the lines of her body that were normally hidden from view by the bulkiness of her usual black dress. Something drew him to her. From the first day she walked by at Harry's, she had his attention. He had no idea why, or what it was about her that filled his thoughts when he didn't keep them tightly under control. By now, he had mostly given up on denying his attraction to her – at least to himself – but it didn't prevent his conscious from trying to make him feel guilty.

Knowing his mind was going places it shouldn't, the dark hunter reluctantly forced himself to look around the room. The place was only slightly better than building code required. It was in one of the seedier districts of Tokyo, but it would do for now. It was not a place that either of them would normally go to, nor was it close to the Factory or their apartments. He figured it would likely buy them some time. The area didn't bother him. It was, in fact, a part of town that he purposely didn't go to for just this reason. He had known for years that it would only be a matter of time before Solomon hunted him. When that realization came, Amon had started planning. He knew that Solomon would peg him as a creature of habit and would search for him in places that he frequented, so he explicitly stayed away from anyone and any place that could serve as a refuge, such as this district. It was also why he was so cold to those who were important to him – and that had included Nagira. This part of town was dirty, crowded and chaotic – definitely not the first, or even the second, place anyone would expect to find him.

Robin, on the other hand, had likely been shocked by the area. Amon had to bite his tongue to keep from chuckling at the memory of her reaction when the man at the front desk asked how many hours they expected to be there. Her deep intake of air and how she tightened the clasping of her hands were enough to tell him she was likely quite shocked by the question. Though she didn't say a word, the darkness of her blush when they got to their room spoke volumes about her unease.

Looking back to his green-eyed partner, he nodded approvingly to himself. If he was going into hiding with someone, he had to admit he was glad it was with her. He had let her get too close to him, he knew that. Normally he didn't like letting anyone get close to him, but somehow she had managed to. Amon couldn't say that he particularly minded, though he would have preferred her to be a bit older. She was his compliment in so many ways. She took him for what he was, and gave him the space she knew he desired. He could tell when she wanted to ask more, to pry some bit of information out of him, but knew he wouldn't approve. Her eyes were so naked in her innocence that they almost asked the questions without her voice at all. Between the two of them, they seemed to always figure out who the witch was or what they were after just a bit faster than the rest of the team, and likely as not, within seconds of one piecing the puzzle together, the other would come to the same conclusion.

Amon also had to admit that she was the reason he had changed his escape plans in the first place. When the order had come down that she was to be hunted, he instinctively knew the time was nearing for his own hunt. If they were ready to hunt someone as unassuming and unthreatening as Robin, it was only a matter of time before they came after him. He also found himself wondering if the girl really understood the depth of the issue at hand. After seeing her defeat Sastra and the other Master Hunters Solomon originally sent after her, the reticent man knew that she could defend herself. The bigger question was, at 15, would she be able to take care of herself? Likely not. Instinct told him that she hadn't prepared for this inevitability, so he needed to expand his resources to handle two instead of just one. The young, naïve girl might be wise beyond her years, but she was still a child in many ways, and still far too trusting.

Another movement from Robin's direction brought the silent hunter out of his thoughts. The young girl was shuddering slightly, tightly grasping hold of the ragged curtain.

"Robin?" he asked, his baritone voice holding the faintest amount of concern. When she didn't respond, he began to worry. Pushing himself away from the wall, he silently began to walk towards her.

"Amon..." the girl tentatively began in her whisper-like voice.

"Yes?" he prodded when she didn't continue.

"Amon, I know, in the Factory, you said you would be my watch dog..."

"I did." Amon wasn't sure what she was getting at, but could tell that there was more she wanted to say.

"I know that I can't go back – that I'll have to go into hiding..." She paused as if she were trying to figure out what to say. "You don't have to follow me," she finally whispered.

"Do you have a plan?"

Quietly, she shook her head no.

"Then I won't," he bluntly replied. He saw her stiffen and could feel her shock, and sadness, at his comment. He paused briefly before continuing, "I'll take you with** me**."

Robin turned, looking at her partner in confusion. "But you don't have to go into hiding. If you just went back..."

Amon shook his head as he reached over and wiped away the stray tear from her cheek with the back of his finger.

"I've prepared for this for a while now."

"But..."

"We will all be hunted at one point or another. Now's as good a time as any to disappear. There's room for you in my plans."

Robin searched his face, looking for answers to questions she wasn't going to ask. Patiently, the elder hunter watched the girl's emerald eyes.

"Thank you, Amon," she finally whispered, her eyes blatantly showing her emotions. Tentatively she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him as she whispered her thanks again.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

He wasn't about to leave his little bird to face the wolves alone. She may be the most powerful witch the world has ever seen, but she was still young, still naïve. And he loved her. No, if he had his way, he'd never leave her to fend for herself alone.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Comments and critiques are always welcomed. 


End file.
